Beauty and the Rich
by pirategirlinabox
Summary: Quinn Fabray follows her family without a question. That was before she met Santana, a gorgeous stranger who makes her question every little thing her Family says. AU.


**AN: Hiiii! I'm back! This is DerangedPoet and this is obviously, a new account. Some of you may find this story very familiar because I had a basis towards this but I guarantee you, there will be changes with the original plot. Please review! All mistakes are mine. The characters, however, are not :( Enjoy!**

Meet my family.

I was born in a family of business-men and stepford housewives here in Lima, Ohio. This started with my grandfather. In 1950's, after he got married, they started a small business. A humble store on the outskirts of Lima that sold shoes, socks and bags. In the following years, the business grew bigger and better into something greater than they ever imagined. They were able to do all of this with the help of their three sons.

Uncle George, the eldest, who became a Priest and prays for the family's success.

Uncle Lucky, my womanizer of an uncle, who serves as Chief Operating Officer of the family's business.

And the youngest, the most handsome, Russell Fabray, my beloved Father: the CEO.

My father was lucky. Because even though he was the youngest, my Grandfather and Nana entrusted him with the big responsibility of leading the business. But there was a time, back when my father was a young single man, that the family disowned him. This was all because he did not marry the daughter of a well-known business man, who Grandpa matched with him, to help the company grow bigger. He just simply does not love her.

It was in that chapter of his life that he met my mother, Judy Fabray.

My mother's dream was to be a rich and famous actress. She had the looks, but opportunities? Nah. Sadly, being an extra in some indie movies is not going well for her and her dreams were just out of her reach. So there, at some bar, she poured out all of her frustrations and problems. What she didn't know then was that my father, who had fallen in love with her at first sight, would be the answer to her dream of fame and fortune.

After a month of letting my Grandfather's anger with him running away from the mismatch to cool off, my father came back with my mother. This time, he was already married (by a judge), and Mom is carrying her first born, Michael.

Grandpa was very angry and did not accept them back to the family because of the disgrace that he caused to the family's name. Even if Nana insisted that the past is the past and there's nothing they can do, Grandpa still sent Mom and Dad away.

And on that day, my mother watched her dreams become a blur again.

Mom and Dad were having financial problems now, with my brother Samuel, on the way. And on that day that they sold their torn up car, my mother swore to herself that she would never again accept failure; so she put together a plan that would get her to Grandpa and Nana's good graces.

She waited by the gate of Grandpa's house to give him cake for his birthday, gave them presents when it was Christmas and New Year, but nothing seems to work.

And just when she was about ready to give up, she finds the key to the door of her dreams: Me.

One day, when she was stalking my Grandfather and Nana, she saw them admiring a little girl, barely months old, held by her parents. She heard Nana wishing they had a baby girl, too.

So when Mom was about to give birth to her first born, she wished to all the Gods that existed for the baby to be a girl. And boy, was she disappointed to hear from the doctor that it was a boy.

Get it? I said "And _BOY_ was she disappointed that it was a BOY." Haha. Okay. I know I'm not funny.

Anyway, after two years, she again, gave birth to another bouncing baby boy, my older brother, Blaine.

They wanted to try again and after two years, when she lost her hope of having a baby girl, she gave birth to me: Lucy Quinn Fabray.

After 2 weeks of me being born, she sent pictures of our family to Grandpa and Nana. With me on the center, of course. And her plan worked. The Fabray's finally opened their doors to our family. Because of me, their youngest was able to finally come home.

 _23 years later…_

"You. What was your name again? I don't know you." This randomly came out of Nana's mouth, addressing Judy. Laughter was heard from Samuel, Blaine, and Caitlyn ( Sam's Fiancée ) from the living room. They are all gathered in the Fabray's not so humble abode, to celebrate Sam's wedding.

"What's funny, you guys? You all know your Nana is sick." Judy said, scolding the three.

"Ma, sorry. Sorry. Dude, say sorry." Sam said, while the three are holding their laughters, and tried to make Blaine apologize.

"Sorry, ma." Blaine said, chuckling.

"Ma, what time will Quinn arrive? Because we still need to get Caitlyn's wedding gown." Sam said, changing the topic.

"You get the gown tomorrow. The driver just texted me, they're on their way here already with your sister."

"Okay." Sam said, not a bit disappointed.

"Ma'am, Sir, Quinn's here!" A maid said, all excited to here that the youngest of the family finally arrived from her travel in Paris.

"At last! Come one, the food can wait. Quinn's here!" Russell Fabray said, ushering all to go outside and welcome the young blonde.

Blaine just remained on his seat, not feeling excited at all that the favorite Fabray is already here.

"What's with this house? I don't know anybody here. Who are these people?" Nana said, sounding upset to her personal maid.

"All of these people here, Ma'am, is your family. Your loved ones." The maid said to assure the oldest Fabray.

The Fabrays waited in anticipation as the Mansion's gates opened and revealed the car that their favorite Fabray was riding. They haven't seen the blonde for almost half a year because of her travels.

And there she is, in all her grace and beauty. Lucy Quinn Fabray, exiting her car, ready to finally see her family. Hugs and kisses were exchanged from each family member. However, not all were happy to see Quinn.

"We're the ones who will soon be married but they're more excited about your sister's homecoming." Caitlyn discreetly said to her soon-to-be husband, Sam.

"Cate, just let them be, okay? Let's give this day to Quinn." Sam said. Truth be told, he did not really mind that his parent's attention were not on them and their wedding.

"Oh my god! I miss you all so much!" Quinn exclaimed while hugging Judy and Russell and addressed the whole family, including the maids and drivers. Quinn is a very kind young woman who respects everyone despite of their social status.

"Hi Sam!" Quinn said, approaching the older blonde and huged him.

"How are you lil sis?" Sam said, returning the hug.

"Now that I'm here, I'm good! Congratulations by the way, on the wedding!" Quinn was now looking at the soon to be bride with curiosity since she wasn't able to meet Caitlyn yet.

"Cate. Nice to finally meet you, Quinn." Caitlyn said, offering her hand to Quinn, which the blonde happily shook.

After hugging everyone in the foyer, Quinn saw someone who she was dying to see, approaching them. Finn Hudson. The boyfriend. They have been childhood sweethearts, turn to lovers in their middle school years and until now, they seem to keep their relationship.

"Quinn, I miss you." Finn said, kissing the back of Quinn's hand. The blonde smiled at Finn but then her smile turned into a frown when she could not find her favorite person in the Fabray's mansion.

"Where's Nana?" She asked, looking frantically around for her. The family members turned their faces inside the house where the oldest blonde was situated.

"Honey, don't expect that your Nana will recognize you, okay? Her Alzheimer's is getting worse." Russell said as Quinn was about to approach Nana.

"She doesn't recognize any of us. Even me." Her Grandpa said with sadness in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure she won't remember you, darling." Judy butted in.

But Quinn did not listen to them and slowly approached her beloved Nana. Even if she won't recognize her, she will still love her Nana the same.

"Nana, are you okay? I'm—" Quinn said while holding her Nana's wrinkled hands.

"You. You're my grandchild! My Q bear." Quinn was beyond happy that despite her Nana's illness, she was still able to recognize her. They hugged so tight and to say the other Fabray's were shocked with the event that is happening in front of them was an understatement. They were very happy for the two though.

Quinn was already able to hug each family member except one. Blaine. And Quinn was not surprised that her other older brother would not welcome her back with open arms. The siblings had a falling out a few years back because of something controversial, but that's another story to be told later.

While the others were busy chatting and eating, she slowly went to Blaine's room, were she gathered he would be, without getting the other's attention. When she arrived there, she indeed saw Blaine sitting in front of his TV.

"Hi Blaine. I'm here. I'm back." She said, Blaine then turned off the TV. He wasn't paying attention to what he was watching anyway. It was just a distraction for the event that is happening downstairs.

"The most favorite Fabray member is finally back." Blaine bitterly said.

"I have a gift for you from Paris. I'm sure you'll like it." The young blonde said, handing Blaine her gift.

Without even opening it, Blaine got the gift and threw it somewhere in the room harshly.

"Don't act as if we're on good terms, Quinn. "

"Blaine, you're my brother and I missed you. I'm so sorry for what happened in the past. I never wanted for you to be harmed. I hope you forgive me already for that. Please, Blaine." Quinn said clinging to her brother while crying.

"Enough! I don't want to see your face ever again." Blaine said, then walked out from his room to keep distance from Quinn.

Quinn sat there, crying, sad that the issue that the two had has not been resolved yet again.

 _Dinner_

"Honey, I hope you won't be bored again and leave us to travel. Your Mom and I really hate it when you're not on our side." Russell said, handing Quinn the salad.

"Thanks, Dad. And don't worry; I plan to stay for a long time." She said, reassuring her Dad.

"Dad, is Blaine back in the company?" Quinn decided to pry. She saw her Dad looking at her Granddad before answering her.

"Uhh—" Russel started.

"No. Your brother's suspension is not yet lifted." Uncle Lucky said.

"He doesn't do anything except hang out here at the house, go out to the mall…" Sam said, shooking his head in disappointment.

"This is all my fault. That's why he's still angry at me." The young blonde said.

"It's just right that you told us what happened with him, Honey." Russell tried to comfort her daughter. But no amount of comfort could take away the guilt that Quinn is having.

"Uhm, excuse me. I'm just curious. Samuel doesn't really talk to me about family matters. But since I'll be joining the family soon—"

"Cate." Sam warned his fiancée.

"I wanna know! What did you tell your Dad about Blaine, exactly, Quinn?" Cate insisted.

"We don't really like to talk about that anymore, Cate. It's in the past." Judy tried to change the topic.

"Cate, you see, Blaine is the black sheep of the family. If not for Quinn, we would've casted him off in the family."

"Don't be like that Grandpa, please. Blaine will just hate me more if that happens. And it looks like he's already changed based on his behavior, right?" Quinn said, sounding skeptical with the last part.

"With my guidance, yes, he's already a changed man." Uncle George, the holy man in the family, said with pride.

"Please, guys, enough with that. Let's just talk about my eldest son, Samuel and Cate's wedding! And Quinn, you're the only bridesmaid. Of course, I insisted that. So tomorrow, I'll accompany you to the designer for the fitting." Judy said with excitement.

"Oookay. Uhm. Sam, when was the wedding again?"

And the dinner ended up with laughter because of the youngest blonde's ignorance and innocence.

 _Wedding Day._

Quinn, Cate, Cate's mother, and Quinn's best friend, Britanny, were on their way to the church in a white BMW. Quinn was in a yellow strapless dress that exposes her gorgeous and flawless skin, wearing 4-inch heels to make her seem taller. The bride, ofcourse, is wearing an off-white gorgeous wedding gown.

"I'm so nervous. What if our marriage will not work out? What if he's not really my soul mate?" Cate said, fanning herself, a habit when she's nervous.

"I'm sure he is. You won't be getting married now if he wasn't, right?" Brittany tried to assure the bride from the front seat.

"Brit, marriage does not guarantee that the one you're marrying is your soul mate. Thus, divorce exists." Cate's mother, Pearl said.

"Mom! Can you stop it?!" Cate exclaimed. Because of what her mom said, she's more nervous than ever.

"Cate, the reason why women like us are getting married is just to expand the family and the business. That's all there is to it. So stop talking about your beliefs like "soul mates". Coz it's just not true." Quinn said, chuckling with disbelief.

The argument was cut short because they had already arrived. Everything's all set and the priest, their Uncle George, is just waiting for the bride. Everything inside the church is beautifully organized. Quinn is amazed on how every little detail of the wedding is perfect.

Canon in D was heard as Quinn was walking towards the altar, when something or _someone_ rather, caught her eye. A girl with brunette hair and light brown skin in a black fitting dress that hugged her every curve, walking on the side, with a tablet on her hand. Her gaze was then met with brown eyes that seems to melt her insides. She then averted her gaze towards the front and tried to hide her blush with the intense staring that she shared with the stranger. She did not know what the hell was that all about. She tried to look forward, continue her walk, but her eyes just seems to go back to the brunette, who was walking towards the back of the church, busy talking to that device attached to her ear. When the gorgeous girl was out of her sight, she shook her head and focused on walking towards the altar. Behind her was the bride, with her parents.

The wedding proper was like any typical wedding there is. During the wedding, Quinn can't seem to get her mind off of the gorgeous stranger that she saw. Any chance she gets, she look for the girl. _What is this feeling?_ Quinn asks herself. And she seems to be frustrated because she has no answer for this question.

After the wedding, the Fabray's, Cate's family, and all the other guests gathered at the Fabray's function hall for the wedding's after-party. Quinn saw the brunette again, talking animatedly with a guy, and she suddenly feels angry, for some reason. She continues to stare at the two, looking for something, a clue, that the guy is not the gorgeous's lover. The brunette for she is way too gorgeous for him anyway. Psh. The brunette suddenly looked at her; not listening to the guy in front of her. Quinn suddenly became shy because she was caught staring and looked away. The brunette tried to hide her smile because of the blush that tainted the blonde's cheek, but she just can't.

"Weird." Quinn said to Brittany, who was sitting beside her.

"What's weird?" Brittany absentmindedly asked, eating her food.

"Did it ever happen to you, when you see a person, for the _first_ time, but when your eyes meet, there's something you can't seem to understand? It's like you can see and _feel_ the person's soul." Quinn tried to ask help from her bff.

"We've talked about that in the car, remember? Soul mates. But you said you don't believe in those things, right?" Brittany said.

"Pfft. Soul mate?"

"Soul mate. That's what you described just now. That's the exact sign that you already saw your soul mate. Well, atleast that's what Lord Tubbington said." Brittany said. Lord Tubbington is her fat cat that she thinks talks to her. She's special like that.

"Are you crazy? So you're saying that the _girl_ I just saw in the church was my soul mate?" No. This can't be true. A girl? As Quinn's soul mate? What a joke.

"Well, it happens! You don't choose your soul mate, Quinn. Why are you even staring at girls?" Britanny exclaimed.

Before Quinn can explain herself, clinking of glass can be heard from her Uncle Lucky, proposing a toast.

"Long live the newlyweds!" The hall was then full of applause and smiles for Sam and Cate.

"Excuse me Britt, I have to go to the restroom." Quinn said as an excuse from the overwhelming crowd.

 _At the Restroom_

Quinn was reapplying her lipstick; her thoughts began to go back to the beautiful stranger. With an absent mind, the cap of her lipstick fell down and rolled towards an occupied stall. _Idiot_. Quinn thought to herself. Frustrated, she knelt down and tried to reach for the cap. That was then she heard a chuckle in front of her and she looked up to the woman who was the reason of her being in this situation.

"Hi. What are you doing there?" Stranger said with a chuckle.

Quinn can't help but blush because the brunette saw her in a foolish position. Who the hell kneels down in a public restroom?

"Uhm. Cap…it fell..down….there." Quinn replied, she can't seem to form grammatically correct sentences in front of this girl. She was afraid the brunette would think that she's a weirdo peeping at the girl inside the cubicle. But all her fears were set aside when the brunette laughed. God, that laugh. She can listen to it all day. It's just so contagious. Next thing she knows, Quinn was laughing at her situation herself.

"Okay, Wait." The stranger said, kneeling down with the blonde.

Stranger then knocked on the cubicle's door to get the occupant's attention.

"Excuse me, I'm really sorry for the disturbance but can you please kick that lipstick cap that's near your feet?" the brunette said, trying to hold her laugh. Quinn was also doing the same. The cap then rolled down towards Quinn and she picked it up then finally stood up.

"Thank you!" Quinn and the Stranger said at the same time, which ended with them laughing again.

"And…Thank you to you, too…miss?" Quinn said, as she confidently offered her hand to the brunette.

"Santana. I'm the wedding coordinator of your brother." Santana said, shaking the hand of the blonde.

But what the two felt as their hands shook was not expected. They were both secretly expecting for sparks. But no, there was none. Instead, they both felt fireworks all over their body.

"Uhh. Sa-Santana. It's nice to meet you, I'm Quinn." The blonde was finally able to find her tongue.

The two women were broken from their staring contest when a cubicle suddenly opened and an old lady went outside.

"Okaay. Uhm. There's an available stall already so…excuse me." The blonde said. What she felt was so overwhelming that even though she doesn't need to go to the loo, she did.

Quinn was breathing heavily with what just happened. The moment they met, she just couldn't explain. She felt herself drawn to Santana naturally. And she can't feel this. She has Finn. Right? Finn! How could she forget about her own boyfriend? The blonde was relieved that Santana was gone when she went outside the stall. She then went and find her boyfriend, from then on she did not see the latina throughout the party. Not that she was really looking for her. But she can say, that her day did not end well, not seeing enough of Santana. But she can't admit that to herself now, can she?


End file.
